Barry Bubblestein: The Fanfiction
by Ojaminator
Summary: Sugar Rush gets downloaded with a new racer, Barry Bubblestein, who is a racer that's aware that he's in a fanfiction. When all the racers lose their memories again, it's up to him and Vanellope to restore Sugar Rush. Slight hints of Vanilla Butter and Pumpkin Taffy
1. Dawn of the First Chapter

**I originally made my own OC for someone else's contest a while back, and thought i'd give him his own story. NO FLAMES, This is my first original story that i'm writing myself. So go easy on me.**

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of the arcade game Sugar Rush, quickly got dressed. She dashed out of her room ,wearing her standard teal hoodie and peanut butter cup skirt combo, racing past her Oreo guards. Today was the day that Sugar Rush was getting a new racer via a system update, and as her presidential duty, she had to ensure that all of the racers were gathered at the starting line to make the announcement to the others and meet the new avatar.

"Excuse me, Princess." one of the guards called after her.

Vanellope rolled her eyes mentally, "I keep telling all of you, it's PRESIDENT, and also, what is it?" She had told them several times not to call her princess because she hated the title.

"Sorry about that, madam. Sour Bill is already down by the starting line waiting for you to give the announcement to the others." Answered the Oreo guard. "I take it you are already aware of the new racer arriving today?"

Vanellope gave a sarcastic look and replied "Why do you think I'm rushing?"

And with that, she hurried to her kart.

* * *

On her way to the racing stands, Vanellope had to wonder what the new racer would be like. Since Mr. Litwak was on vacation for a week, the new kid would surely have plenty of time to adapt to their new life in Sugar Rush and get to know her and her friends better. As would Vanellope and her group would get to know their new friend better. By the time Vanellope had arrived at the stands and climbed up to the popcorn podium, all of the racers had finished arriving.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" Crumbelina questioned to Adorabeezle.

"I heard we might be getting a new avatar into our game." Answered Jubileena, joining the two's conversation.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush." called the usually depressed voice of Sour Bill.

"Well whatever it is, we're about to find out." Swizzle said to the three.

"All hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweetz." Bill announced as Vanellope hopped out from behind the curtain, glitched herself into the air, and did a front flip before landing in front of Bill.

"Hello fellow racers!" the president cheerfully announced. "I assume you are all doing well today."

"Yes, now why did you call this gathering, Nelly?" her boyfriend Rancis asked. Vanellope smiled at him, "I'm glad you asked Butterfingers." She said. "Today, Sugar Rush will be getting a new character added to our group of avatars."

"YAY, I knew it." Cheered Jubileena.

Candlehead raised her hand like a little child in class, waving it to get her president's attention "Do you know when they'll be arriving?"

"Once the racer has spawned at their house, they will be instructed to drive here to the starting line and meet all of us." Replied Vanellope "They should be here is approximately 5 minutes, so for now, feel free to chat until they get here."

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

By this time, most of the racers had gotten bored. It was well past due for their new friend to arrive. Some were still chatting, while others were finding new ways to pass the time. Candlehead had taken her hat off and was holding it in her lap, completely in La-La land, hypnotized by the flame. Adorabeezle and Snowanna were discussing racing strategies for driving on Mt. Sundae, Rancis was combing his strand of hair, and Taffyta had finished her lollipop and flicked away the stick impatiently. "Is this guy gonna show up, or are we just wasting our time here?" Questioned Taffyta frustrated.

"Please be patient, it shouldn't be too much longer." Vanellope reassured.

Gloyd, who was one of the more bored ones, leaned towards Swizzle and whispered "Hey Swizz, watch this." He crept up behind Candlehead, who was still completely mesmerized by her sacred relic of a candle, till he was right behind her.

"BOO!" Shouted Gloyd, grabbing Candlehead's shoulders. She screamed, causing her to startle the other racers. Crumbelina, who had been sitting on one of the ledges near a lollipop flower bed, lost her balance and fall backwards. Unfortunately, Candlehead's Hat had also flown out of her grip when she jumped, sending it flying through the air. Right into Vanellope's podium with her flame still alit.

"GLOYD!" Yelled an angry Taffyta, walking towards him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CANDLEHEAD!?" Taffyta had heard her best friend shriek, and when she saw Candle next to Gloyd , crying over the fact that her beloved candle had been sent flying out of her grasp, Taffyta was sure it was because of him. Even though Gloyd had been Taffyta's boyfriend for quite some time, his pranks sometimes got on her nerves.

"Uuuuhh, guys?" Jubileena tried to get their attention.

"Taffy, It's not what it seem. I just meant to play a harmless joke on Candle here." Gloyd tried to explain

"GUYS, THE PODIUM IS ON FIRE!" the cherry themed racer yelled. True to her word, the podium that Vanellope was upon had been caught on fire by the Candle. All of the racers started panicking, especially Rancis. "NELLY, HOLD ON, WE'RE GETTING HELP!"

Vanellope was completely horrified, "RANCIS! HELP MEEE!" she screamed. Sour Bill also had a face that was filled with complete terror. At that moment, Minty and Snowanna were running back to join the group with Wynchell and Duncan right behind her. Duncan started trying to calm the group down, while Wynchell went over to the blaze with an extinguisher.

"All right, everyone calm down. We're going to get this under contr-", The Donut cop started to say. But before he could say another word, the podium collapsed with Vanellope and Sour Bill still on it.

"VANELLOPE!" Rancis called out, mortified.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact with the burning rubble. But it never came, instead, she felt something or someone grab her and Bill mid-air, and leap past the fire.

She was expecting it to be Ralph, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the person who had saved her. He was about the age of them, with a white elbow length t-shirt underneath of an unzipped, light blue, short sleeveless hoodie (Minus a hood as well). He also had two light blue, rounded wrist cuffs, kind of like someone put a hole through the middle of a pair of gumballs and decided to wear one on each wrist. His pants were light blue as well, complete with light blue sneakers and white laces. Finally, his most noticeable feature (beside his obsession with blue and white) was a light blue dome hat, which looked like half of a gumball as well, and sticking out from underneath it were short strands of brown hair.

"And THAT, ladies and gents, is how you introduce an OC into his own story." He bowed, standing triumphantly.


	2. Introductions

"And THAT, ladies and gents, is how you introduce an OC into his own story."

Vanellope looked up at the boy who had just saved her from the burning popcorn podium. She got up to thank him, but was interrupted by Rancis, who had rushed over to her and was now smothering her in his arms.

"Oh Nelly, I'm so glad you're okay." He happily sobbed, continuing to hug her till Wynchell, Duncan, and Sour Bill (who was still a bit shaken up) all approached their ruler. "Miss Von Schweetz, are you alright?" asked Wynchell.

As Vanellope dusted herself off, she replied "Yeah, I'm fine. I was saved by this kid and… Hey, where did he go?" She looked for a moment before spotting him over by the wreckage. Candlehead was also by there, retrieving her hat.

Over by the pile, Candlehead was ensuring that her candle hadn't gotten damaged when she heard two voices.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting first day." Said the first

"We've only been here for 15 minutes and already something in a burning pile. I thought this was a kid's game." replied the second "Wonder why she didn't just glitch down."

"Lazy writing?"

Candlehead looked over to where the voices were coming from, but she only saw the one kid. She got up, putting her Candle on top of her hat, and walked over to greet him or them. "Hi mister" she called cheerfully, waving at him.

He turned his attention to her "_Ha! Look at this birthday cake ass child." _He Thought to himself, "Hey there random birthday child." His voice sounded like the first voice she had heard. "Hi, my name's Candlehead, and welcome to Sugar Rush." She smiled.

"_Gee, I wonder why she's called that._" He thought.

Before he could reply, Vanellope came over with other racers "Hey you, thanks for saving me from that fire back there."

The blue kid shrugged "It's all good."

"_Who is this guy_?" Vanellope thought to herself "Who are you exactly?" she asked next.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the blue boy replied "oh man, where are my manners, Hahahahaha INTRODUCTIONS!" he shouted loudly, catching everyone by surprise. "The names Barry Bubblestein, the new racer of Sugar Rush, just spawned 20 minutes ago."

Suddenly, there came a beep from his left wrist cuff, and then part of it slid open to reveal a circular pad underneath. A smaller, holographic version of Barry materialized on the pad. "We're original characters, don't steal." It added.

All the racers stared in amazement. "Whoa, wicked." Jubileena said.

"This in my Bubblestein Intelligence Terminal. But I just call him B.I.T. I made him myself." The real Barry said and held out his wrist to show his new friends the hologram.

"Wait, he's the second voice I heard Barry talking to before you all came over." Candlehead realized.

Vanellope walked up to take a closer look at B.I.T. "So this thing is a mini-version of you basically?" the president asked.

"I'm more his handheld side kick, I also assist in managing his power." B.I.T informed her.

"Power? You mean like Vanellope's glitch ability?" Gloyd asked confused.

"Well, yes and no." B.I.T said "Maybe it would be better if Barry told you." With that, B.I.T's image disappeared. Rancis was to ask Barry how they knew about his girlfriend's glitch power, but the blue racer interrupted him.

"Very well Pumpkin-head, It's all programmed into my back story."

* * *

***FLASHBACK*(Told through Barry's Narrating and still images (Still image in brackets)**

"Ever since I can remember, me and my sister, Bubblina Gumdrop, have been as close as a brother and sister could be." (Still frame of Barry racing alongside of his dirty blonde haired sister who wore a hot pink jacket over a white tee with 3 pink bubbles on it and a hot pink skirt. She was smiling back at him.)

"She thought I was the funniest and best big brother ever. She said that I reminded her of Deadpool with my 4th wall jokes, I thought so too, seeing how I read some of the comics and visited the demo in Game Central Station." (Bubblina laughting with Barry)

"But that all changed, when our princess disappeared one day, and in her place, came the rule of a new king." (King Candy standing atop his popcorn podium, speaking to the racers) "Along with him, came a change in the happy racers that we were friends with. They became our tormenting bullies instead of our friends, especially towards my sister because she had a medical disorder (Barry Comforting Bubblina while she is crying because of a group of unknown bullies)

"You guys were there too. But you seemed more occupied being mean to someone else. You didn't bother her much, and when you did, it was very minimal. So you're all forgiven." (Taffyta, Gloyd, and Swizzle are laughting at Vanellope who just tripped into a taffy puddle and was trying to get unstuck) "I wanted to protect my sister at all cost. So I designed a wrist device that could spawn game weapons for me to use. I created B.I.T to help me store and organize these weapons." (Still images of Barry using Robin's staff to wack one bully in the face, using a gravity hammer to send another flying, and finally, him using the apoca-fist to completely splatter a third one.)

"Finally, it got so bad, I used all the energy B.I.T had in him to spawn the Chaos Emeralds. Using them, and the assistance of convenient writing, I sent Bubblina to an alternate dimension of Sugar Rush. Where everything was like when the princess ruled and everyone got along. This included an alternate version of me to protect her, unfortunately, without B.I.T." (Barry using the emeralds to make Bubblina disappear with a flash)

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

"The people who bullied her seemed to disappear after she left. Whether or not they found her, I don't know. I don't remember much after that; I just hope my sister is living a good life in her own fanfiction. WAAAHAHA." He then started crying with huge streams of water pouring out of his eyes. Taffyta stepped out of the stream's way, disgusted.

"So you know who we all are then?" Adorabeezle asked.

Barry's mood changed almost instantaneously, to everyone's surprise. "Yes I do Adorabeezle Winterpop, driver of the Ice Rocket." He smirked.

Swizzle walked up to him, "A bit cocky, aren't we?" he grinned. "Maybe..." Barry replied.

"Hey guys." announced the voice of Vanellope who glitched her way up onto a stand to get among the group. "I have a proposal. How about..."

Suddenly, a loud gasp came from Candlehead. "OMG, YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY RANCIS. I'M THROWING YOU THE BIGGEST SHOWER EVER." Candle squealed.

"No, I meant an idea. Not that kind of proposal." Vanellope protested. "Oh, sorry." She said embarrassed, looking at a now blushing Rancis.

"How about, 2 days from now, we all have a race to celebrate Barry and B.I.T joining us in Sugar Rush. What do ya say?" The Racers cheered at the idea, what better way to introduce a new avatar to their game then by racing.

"Oh Yeah!" Jubileena twirled with joy

"Sounds great to me." Swizzle said confidently. "Then we'll see what this newbie's made of."

"Perfect, in three chapters, we'll get to showcase our driving skills." Barry said happily. Then, there came a beep from Barry's wrist device. "Barry, you have a message, I'll open it now."

B.I.T's hologram disappeared, and in its place appeared a big book of white papers. The papers turned solid when Barry grabbed it. "Hey it's the script for our fanfiction, let's have a look shall we." He said.

The group watched as Barry with curiosity as he flipped through the pages until he came to a dead stop in front of them. "Just as I thought, Words. Everywhere." the blue boy said as he closed the book shut and looked up, staring straight ahead. "We should read some of them." Advised B.I.T.

"Sure, right after I make a few minor changes." With that, Barry started flipping through the script again, crossing things out with a crayon, tearing pages out, ect. "Yadda Yadda Yadda, don't need this, keep that." He hummed to himself. "Ah, crayon. Very classy." B.I.T examined.

At this point, Taffyta was getting pretty impatient. "Uuugh, what is this kid's deal? We waited almost half an hour for this? I need to get home and rest. See you Vanellope." She said walking to her Pink Lightning with Gloyd following behind her. "It was nice to meet you Barry, see ya tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. Don't get her wrong, Taffyta wasn't as bad of a person as she was when Turbo corrupted everyone, but she was still working on fixing her personality of how she use to act toward the now president. "Ignore her Barry, she's happy to have met you." She told him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." B.I.T replied as Barry was just finishing up his "handy work".

"Ta-Da, so what ya thing prez." He said holding up a copy of the now scribbled on script. On it, in red crayon, were some drawings of what looked like Sonic the Hedgehog, Barry holding the dismembered head of a dragon, and Deadpool's mask.

"Um, neat?" said an unsure Minty from over Vanellope's shoulder.

B.I.T thought for a second, "hmm, not really sure the group or possibly the reader understands our thinking yet." He concluded.

Barry threw it over his shoulder and spoke toward the racers, "Hey kidlettes just go with it, you to readers." He said turning to the reader.

"We're about to change Sugar Rush's fudging life."

* * *

**Bubblina Gumbrop has her own Fanfiction channel, go check her out: u/4932480/  
My character stars in her fanfiction: Life in Sugar Rush: Bubblina Gumdrop. Be warned, the Barry in her story is different from the one in my story.**


	3. The First Friend

As the sunlight of Sugar Rush shined through the castle windows the next day, Vanellope awoke from her peaceful sleep. As the president got out of her bed and got dressed, she reflected on the past day. Yesterday, she and her friends had met the game's new avatar, Barry Bubblestein. To keep it short, he was interesting. He told how he was able to use other video game weapons, and that he did it to protect his sister. Then there was his handheld assistant B.I.T, who seemed to act as something of an assistant to Barry.

She figured that once she and the other knew more about them, they get use to his personality."I'll try and invite him out with a group of her friends so we can give him a chance to know us" she thought, as she left her room to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

However, once arriving at the kitchen to get breakfast, she entered to find Barry of all people cooking. He was at the counter top, mixing batter and flipping vanilla pancakes. He had a huge pile already made, and I mean HUGE, like the whole counter was already covered. Barry also wore a white apron and one of those fancy chef's hats over his normal hat and blue hoodie. B.I.T was also active, holding out a holographic cook book for the "chef" to see.

"He wouldn't leave."

Vanellope turned around to see Sour Bill standing behind her, looking as depressed as he always did. "The new racer came here this morning to see you, but I told him the president was sleeping. I had to have the Oreo guards escort him off the castle grounds twice. Afterwards, he somehow got into the kitchen; I found him like this and just gave up trying to kick him out. I apologize miss." Bill explained.

"It's fine I guess." Said Vanellope. "It's not like he's doing anything wrong."

Barry suddenly turned from his cooking and noticed the two. "Oh hey there prez." Barry waved. "Sleep well, I presume." Added B.I.T.

"Yes I did in fact. What are you two doing here?" she asked stretching herself fully awake.

Barry went back to flipping the last of the pancakes into the massive pile. "Well I wanted to repay you for meeting us yesterday, but Ben Stein over here wouldn't let us in." he explained glaring at Sour Bill. "So I had to sneak in near the back entrance and stealth my way to the kitchen." He told Vanellope, as he put the last of the pancakes. "Ahh, nothing like the smell of 329,847 vanilla pancakes in the morning, it smells like victory." Barry said triumphantly.

It took Vanellope a moment to register how much breakfast her new subject had made, "Gee, that's a lot of pancakes, thanks." She said a bit shocked.

"Well..I might have eaten one or two of them." Barry admitted, trying to hide an embarrassed grin.

Then she remembered she wanted to ask him to hang out later. "Hey Barry, Me and Rancis are going on a double date with Taffyta and Gloyd later to get some frozen yogurts. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join us. You could find someone to bring along too if you want."

Barry thought about it for a moment. "Hmmmm, sounds like a chance for some character development, I got nothing better to do. I have to get going now, so I'll see ya then Vanellope." He said taking off his apron and chef's hat before heading out the kitchen door.

As she waved good bye to him, Bill approached Barry's "Work". "Shall I have the guards serve you breakfast, your majesty."

Vanellope suddenly realized that he ment the large quantity of pancakes Barry had made. "3 is good, just wrap the rest up." She smiled. She would figure out what to do with the leftovers later.

* * *

*later at Barry's house, which is a blue gumball*

Barry was clicking some buttons on a holographic keyboard that B.I.T was projecting. "And one more adjustment, aaaaand done. The proto-type for the spin dash is finished" He said happily.

"We'll have to test it out later." B.I.T said. Just then, there was a knock on Barry's door.

"Huh, wonder who that could be?" he wondered as he went to answer the door. Barry opened the door to reveal Candlehead who was holding a cupcake with a lit candle on it.

"HI BARRY!" she greeted him gleefully.

"Hey there Candlehead, what's up?" he said as she held out the cupcake for him to take.

"I made you a mint chocolate cupcake as a way of saying "Welcome to Sugar Rush.", do you mind if I come in?" she asked suddenly. Barry opened the door all the way to let the candle themed racer inside, "Well, this is my place. What do you think?"

The living room was painted light blue, with couch situated in front of a large flat screen TV. A few Game Grumps posters covered the wall behind the TV. There was a PlayStation 3 and a Wii U with a book shelf full of games beside it. Lastly, there were pictures of Deadpool, Sonic, and Mega Man on the wall by the front door.

"Nice place." Candlehead admired in awe.

"And that's just the living room, come check out the bedroom." Barry led her into his bedroom which, of course, was also light blue. His bed was just a gumball shaped pod with a few blankets inside of it.

But what really caught Candlehead's eye was across from his bed was a work bench and a wall completely filled with game weapons of all sorts hanging from it.

"WOAW, Look at all these cool gadgets!" Candle said excitedly. On just a small chuck of the wall, she could see a pair of steel mallets, twin swords, Nightwing's escrima sticks, a cluster of batarangs, a few freeze grenades, Mega man's mega buster and super adaptor, Protoman's shield, and Sonic's elemental shields.

Barry could see she was amazed. "You like what you see?" Barry asked proudly.

"Yeah, I do." Just then, she noticed that there were small plates underneath of each weapon with a group of numbers on it. "Hey Barry, what are these number's for?" she wondered.

"They're how I use these weapons." Barry explained taking Pit's bow and arrow off of the wall. "You see, this gallery is just for show. In order to actually use any of these, I input the codes underneath each weapon into B.I.T," B.I.T popped up from Barry's device. "Then he calls on me to materialize the weapon for him to use at any time." He finished off.

"Cool" Candlehead replied. "Uuuh..Can I.. ask you something else too? She asked sounding a bit nervous suddenly.

"Sure, what's eatin' ya?" said Barry as he was examining the bow/arrow set, half listening.

"I was wonder if… Couldteachmehowtomakethosesamejokesyoualwaysmake?" Candlehead said quickly.

Barry stared at her for a moment, "Wait, you mean break the 4th wall?" he asked.

"Yeah that" Candle nodded, "You seem like a really cool, funny, guy. Since I was programmed to be ditzy at times, I say embarrassing things like I did yesterday when Vanellope said "Proposal". If I could be funny like you, maybe I wouldn't think of myself as much of a ditz."

"Sure, why not. How about the day after the race, I give a lesson in how make my kind of jokes."

Candlehead beamed at him "Thanks, it's a date." They both started to head towards the front door.

"We should try and invite her to join us when we meet Vanellope." B.I.T suggested.

"Good idea. Hey Candlehead, do you want to join me with Vanellope and her friends to hang out."

"Oooohh yes I'd love to." She squealed. "You're such a nice racer; You'd give Jubileena a run for her money."

Barry smiled back at her, "You're a nice racer too." Then he turned to the reader. "Don't worry, this isn't a pairing fic. I just think Candlehead is a sweet girl who seems to look up to me."

Candle glanced around confused, "Who are you talking to?" she asked adjusting her candle before heading out

Barry went back to opening his front door "it's not importAAANT.."

Barry went to take one step out of the front door, but fell forward out it. He looked up to see not the candy coated hills of Sugar Rush, but an empty void of whiteness where Sugar Rush should be. Candlehead peeked out the door, "What happened to everything?" Barry got up and closed his front door.

"Hold on a sec." he told Candlehead, trying to conceal a bit of frustration.

Barry dialed some numbers on a holographic keypad on B.I.T. suddenly, a phone started ringing. "Hello." came a voice on the other side.

"Hey Ojaminator, my author." Barry greeted with mock cheer. "Yeah I was just going through my Fanfic, advancing the plot, minding my own business when, all of a sudden, something screwed up. What's up with that?" he ended angrily.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I have writers block." the author replied "Give me like an hour or two." Barry thought about it for a moment, "Fine. But make it snappy, we were almost at the end of this chapter." With that he hung up, and took a bite out of the cupcake Candlehead had given him. "Mmm, delicious."

Barry turned to Candlehead. "So, do you like video games?"

* * *

*one hour later*

Barry and Candlehead had spent the whole hour playing his collection of video games. To his surprise, his new friend was quite good at them. During DDR, Candlehead had beaten him on Sugar Rush's theme; But Barry had completely dominated her in the next song, Escape from the City. They had just finished up a round of Injustice: Gods Amoung Us, with Candlehead being the winner. Barry had picked the Flash, but unfortunately, the mint racer was pretty skilled with Harley Quinn. Finally, he did manage to get to teaching her a bit about 4th wall humor.

He went to go and open the front door again, and this time, they were greeted by their usual Sugar Rush.

"There we go, chapter's finished, let's go."


	4. Mingle Time

**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A QUICK NOTE ABOUT B.I.T, JUST TO BE SAFE. WHEN I DON'T SPECIFY THAT HE'S IN HIS HOLOGRAM FORM, HE WILL MOST LIKELY BE TALKING THROUGH A SPEAKER IN THE SIDE OF BARRY'S WRIST BAND. I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS AND I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THERE ISN'T ANY CONFUSION. **

* * *

"Order up."

Gloyd was standing by the register of the frozen yogurt stand, waiting for his and his friend's treats. He took the tray from the candy heart cashier. "Thanks." He said to her.

"Any time Gloyd. Please come again." the candy replied.

He walked the frozen yogurts over to the bench where Taffyta, Vanellope and Rancis were sitting. "Food's here" Gloyd said, setting down the food for his friends. Vanellope and Rancis took their treats as Gloyd handed his to his girlfriend.

"Thanks pumpkin." Taffyta said sweetly as she took her strawberry flavored treat, kissing him on the cheek. This caused Gloyd to blush a little bit.

Rancis turned to his girlfriend. "So when is Barry supposed to be getting her?" he questioned.

"I told him to meet us here around this time." She replied, eating a bite of her frozen yogurt. "I guess it depends on if he could find someone or not."

"Oh he did!" Everyone turned to see Barry walking up to them with Candlehead right behind him.

"Hi Barry, I see you brought Candle with you." Taffyta greeted.

"How's it going?" Vanellope asked the two.

Barry was about to say something when Candlehead interrupted him. 'AWESOME! I got to see Barry's house, and all his cool stuff and..." She squealed excitedly before Barry cut her off.

"It's going great" he said as the two sat down to join the group.

* * *

As they ate their food, the racers explained to Barry how Sugar Rush worked regularly when the arcade was open. Since Mr. Litwak was on vacation, they didn't have to follow their normal protocol. Usually, there would be Random Roster Races to determine which 9 avatars would be playable the next day, the player would then "Chews their racer" as the game put it, and race to win a gold trophy that the avatar got to take home after hours.

"I have a question, what took you so long to get to the starting line yesterday?" Gloyd asked.

"Well.."

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Barry is driving in his kart (which we only see the inside of) with B.I.T on the dashboard, in hologram form. "So, why do we need a kart name again" he asked.

"You've seen the movie, all of the racers have names for their karts. Now help me think." Barry replied. Both of them started thinking.

"How about: The Blue Blur." Barry said.

"Good, but it's taken" B.I.T said.

"The Blue Bomber?"

"Taken."

"The Gum-Baller?"

"Maybe."

"WAIT, I got it: The Bubble Blaster."

"Eeehhhhhh.." B.I.T said giving a so-so hand motion.

"Oh screw you, I'm keeping it." Just then, while Barry was talking to his assistant, he had hit a gobstopper lodged in the ground, causing his car to flip in the air with Barry and B.I.T screaming inside, and crash land in a busted pile."

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

"…Plot device, so my kart is at the bakery being repaired." Barry finished.

"How does B.I.T work with the whole weapons thing?" Rancis asked, finishing off his frozen yogurt. "Is it as simple as it sounds?"

B.I.T image appeared from his device. "Pretty much; as Candlehead saw when she came over, we use pin codes that I store inside this system. Whenever Barry wants to use something, he just punches in the key code, I bring up the power, and he uses it."

Candlehead then chirped up "Oh! Oh! Can you show us? Pleeeeeeease! She begged.

Barry looked at B.I.T. "Well we do have our proto-type Spin Dash we want to test out. He said. "Okay then, we'll do it." Barry said, as he got up from his seat.

"Yipee!" Candlehead cheered. Barry walked out into more of an open area as the others followed him.

Vanellope then noticed Adorabeezle walking by. "Hey Beezle." She called.

Adorabeezle walked over to see what they were up to. "Hey guys,what's the new kid doing?" Candlehead then yanked her to the front of the group to show her.

"Barry's gonna do something cool." She said excitedly.

Barry started pushing some buttons on B.I.T. "B.I.T, access to weapon memory please." He commanded.

"Please insert key code for your weapon choice." The hologram told him. Barry started punching in numbers on the pad. "Spin Dash on standby." B.I.T confirmed, disappearing.

"Great." Barry said with a smile. With that, he pressed down onto the pad. The device beeped, and then a Blue aura surrounded Barry for only a second. "The Spin Dash is now ready for usage." B.I.T confirmed.

Barry got into a runner's stance, readied himself, and then to everyone's surprise, he became a blue ball that started charging up on the spot. Barry charged for a good 5 seconds before he went rolling forward. The Spin Dash went a fair distance forward, so Barry had to do the same thing back to the group. "So what did you all think?" he asked once he got up.

"WOW-WEE! THAT WAS SO FAST!" Candle squealed happily.

"Is that all your…thing can do?" asked Taffyta slightly unimpressed with her lollipop in her mouth.

"Oh you haven't even began to see what I'm capable of with B.I.T, here's another example…" he input another pin combo into B.I.T and the same aura surrounded him again. Barry jumped into the air and curled into a ball again. But this time, when he was at the peak of his jump, he darted into a near-by Jaw breaker lodged in the ground. He bounced off of it and landed back on his feet.

"Sonic's Homing Attack?" Vanellope wondered.

Barry nodded at her. "Exactly, it's how I saved you yesterday."

Adorabeezle approached Barry, studying B.I.T. "So you can use all these weapons with this device?" she asked curiously. Barry nodded his head. "Do you want to come over to my house? I'd love to be able to have a closer look at it." She asked.

"Eh, why not, let's go." Barry said walking with Adorabeezle. "OH Nelly, before I leave, here. It's a request for tomorrow's race." he said handing Vanellope a folded piece of paper.

"It's VA-NELL-O-PE, only my boyfriend is able to call me Nelly." She called to Barry as he departed.

"I liked him." Candlehead piped up, after he left.

* * *

*At Adorabeezle's house, in her room*

Barry had removed B.I.T from his wrist for Beezle to see. "This is so fascinating. Very well built too." she commented as she studied B.I.T, who was currently in his hologram form.

"Thank you Adorabeezle." He replied to the compliment. "So you built this yourself, to protect your sister?"

Barry nodded "Well technically, the building it part was part of my programmed back story. So really, I was just made with it."

Adorabeezle cycled through the device's weapon memory. "So there's no limitation what-so-ever to using other game weapons? You said in your origin story that you used the Chaos Emeralds." She questioned.

"Not really. The only thing I could classify as a weakness is if B.I.T gets removed from me, I can't use any of the weapons at all." Barry informed her.

"Unlimited weapon choice with one wrist band, only limited by the users imagination. Kind of like Green Lantern huh?" Beezle joked.

"Precisely." B.I.T agreed and vanished. She handed the band back to Barry.

"Do you think maybe I could Borrow you and B.I.T one time?" she asked suddenly.

"Wait, why both of us?" Barry asked somewhat cautiously, as he put B.I.T back on his wrist.

"You see, I have a bit of a thing for technology. Whenever we're not racing or hanging out, I'll be researching and tinkering with different ideas for inventions at the work bench I have set up. If I could see B.I.T for a while, I might be able to make a version for myself, with my own holographic version of me."

Barry thought for a moment. "What the heck. Having two of the most powerful handheld gadget is Sugar Rush would be pretty fun. What about the day after tomorrows race?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect, it's a date then." Adorabeezle smiled back.

"Well I'd better get going; these past 2 chapters of character development have really worn me out." True to his word, it had started to grow dark in the land of Sugar Rush.

"Good idea, you'll need your rest for your first race tomorrow." Adorabeezle winked.

"See ya 'round." He waved to the ice pop themed racer as he went out the front door.

"See you at the race tomorrow Barry." She said with a slight blush.

* * *

Outside, B.I.T popped up on Barry's device. "You're not seriously considering letting her handle me and make a copy, do you?" he asked concerned.

"Of course, having another racer with the exact same over powered device would be awesome." Barry explained as he walked "I'd be like having two of me around. Especially if it's in the hands of someone as smart, and might I add cute, as Beezle. we'd be like a team, And..and.." he suddenly lost his train of thought.

"Am I sensing a crush?" B.I.T asked teasingly.

"Maaaaaybe, she seems to like me. We may have to change the characters to OC, Vanellope, and Adorabeezle later if something comes up." Barry said.

"Well, if you had read the script, like you should have, you'd know if you'd get the girl." B.I.T informed him as they reach his operators house.

"Naaaaaaa, OCs always get their crush. Now open YouTube, I wonder if there are any new Game Grumps episodes." He answered as they entered his house for the night.

* * *

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start."

Vanellope input this famous code into the giant NES controller on the sealed door that guarded the code room. The door opened revealing the large mass of code floating out in blackness. She tied the licorice rope around her waist, handing the other end to Sour Bill. Vanellope floated out toward the ball of code boxes and wires, holding the paper Barry had given her in her hand.

"Okay, let's get to work doing this."


	5. Rascal Roster Racers

**A/N: Anything in ALL CAPS and Italics is the announcer calling out a power-up**

* * *

It was finally the day of the Race to welcome Barry to Sugar Rush. All of the Fans of the 12 racers had taken their seats, ready to watch on the giant jumbo-tron. Vanellope was standing at the bottom of what remained of the Popcorn Podium use to be. "Where is he?" she wondered. She was waiting for Barry. All the other avatars were already standing by their karts, ready to race. Just then, a kart pulled up to the last remaining position. It looked like a bluegum ball with 4 more blue gumballs for wheels; However, The top half was a clear glass dome tinted with blue. Inside, Vanellope could see Barry.

He opened up the top half to talk to the president. "So, this is your kart?" she asked him.

"Amazing, ain't it? It's called "The Bubble Blaster". Had to call in a favor from Beard Papa at the Kart Baking Factory to have it done for this morning. he said with pride in his kart.

* * *

***At the Kart Baking Factory***

"What in tarnation…" Beard Papa asked himself in confusion.

He had been on his way to open up the factory for other racers to use, but had stopped to look at what was before him. There was a giant hole in the side of the green building, next to the garage door of all places, And on the wall right beside the hole were the giant letters I.O.U spray painted in blue.

* * *

"Right…" Vanellope said a bit unsure "I just gotta announce the addition you wanted, and then the race will start." Vanellope grabbed a chocolate microphone. "Attention everyone, jump into your racing karts!" All the racers hopped into their respective vehicles, buckled up, and put their visors/goggles down. "Before we do this, I'd like to tell you that, contrary of Barry, there have been a few new items added for this race only. Wisp from Sonic Colors will be added to the regular batch of items. That way..." Vanellope read off of the piece of paper Barry had given her. "..Everyone can experience a variety of powerful abilities that I have all the time." As Barry put it." She continues.

"Show-off." Crumbelina said to herself

"Come on guys, I can't be the only one who thinks of sweet mountain from Sonic Colors when I see this place." Barry defended.

"They will be more common than our usual items, but things like Sweet Seekers are still present. And with that, let the race commence!" The president finished happily, glitching into her own kart. The marshmallow camera crew made sure their final checks to make sure the equipment was working right as the countdown started.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

All of the racers zoomed off from the starting line. As they headed down lollipop lane, Gloyd took an early lead, While Vanellope and Taffyta fought it out for second, Barry passed Crumbelina for forth, and Swizzle sped ahead of her, taking fifth.

"This guy's not half bad." Swizzle said to himself as he saw Barry maneuver ahead of Vanellope by riding her Kart's turbulence trail.

Upon entering Gumball Gorge, The first group of 3 item boxes were in sight. Gloyd tried to make a dash for one, but was so focused on them that he failed to see the giant gumball rolling right at him. It slammed into him, knocking him down in his racing position to eighth. Jubileena and Rancis grabbed the first two Item boxes, and Candlehead grabbed the last.

"_SWEET SEEKERS_!"

Rancis was happy when he saw his item was the set of Sweet Seekers. "YES" he cheered.

Jubileena however, got a completely different item. It was a big yellow alien with a triangle head and one eye. It sat on the dash-board of her Cherriot, waiting for her to use it.

Barry looked in his mirror to see her get the item. "Looks like Bing Bing just got one of the new items." He told B.I.T, who was placed on the Bubble Blaster's dash-board in his hologram form.

"Wonder if the racers will be able to figure them out." B.I.T asked himself.

Meanwhile, Rancis aimed and fired his first two Sweet Seekers, hitting Taffyta and Swizzle. He aimed his last one back at Jubileena, who was quickly approaching him.

"This must be one of the new items exclusive to this race." Jubi said to herself. Then she noticed the Seeker flying right at her. "And I'm about to find out what it does." She said, pressing the button on her steering wheel to use her item.

"_DRILL_!"

Immediately, her kart became surrounding in a yellow aura that took the shape of a drill. To her surprise, The Cherriot started burrowing underground, causing the Seeker to miss and strike Snowanna. Underneath the track, Jubileena was pretty impressed. Her whole kart was going a lot faster below ground then it did above. Rancis was speechless at what he just saw. He couldn't see the cherry themed racer anywhere, and yet, her rank was increasing. Suddenly, she burst out of the ground right in front of Rancis.

"WOHOOO!" she cheered as she broke the hard candy surface.

He fell down the pit that Jubileena had left from the Drill Wisp. The other racers had to swerve out of the way of the new hazard. Rancis respawned just as a Gumball rolled over the hole, plugging it up. Barry saw all of this in his mirror.

"I think she's understands it just fine." He replied to what B.I.T had said earlier.

As the racers started exiting Gumball gorge, there was another set of items. Minty Taffyta, and Swizzle both grabbed one. Swizzle's was a speed boost, which he used right away as they headed for Cake Mountain next.

"_SUGAR BOOST_!"

Minty and Taffyta got one of the Wisp power-ups. Minty's one was green and round, with three legs. "I think I'll hold on to you, just in case of an emergency." She told it.

Taffyta's was orange with two eyes. "So you're one of those new power-ups, interesting." she said eyeing it curiously.

The Standings were now Vanellope in first, who was already a third way up the cake, Adorabeezle in second, third: Swizzle (thanks to his speed boost), fourth: Candlehead, and fifth was Taffyta. Barry had also started climbing the mountain along with the other racers. Swizzle looked behind him to see Barry approaching the pack fast. "Let's test how good you really are, Barry." He smirked to himself. "Taff, you and Candlehead initiate you're "Bite the sugar dust" maneuver."

Taffyta peaked behind her to see the Bubble Blaster coming up fast. "Gladly, light 'em up Candlehead!" She called to her friend, signaling her to use the Ice Screamer's flames to light the explosive cherry bombs on the side of the cake.

"I don't know Taffyta, Barry seems like a nice guy and a skilled racer. Maybe we should let him show us what he's capable of." She told her hesitantly.

Taffyta lifted her head and groaned in frustration. "UGH, never mind." She said as she activated her wisp power up.

"_ROCKET_!"

The orange wisp appeared on the back of the Pink Lightning and started charging up energy. After 5 seconds, it blasted Taffyta forward at a great speed. The fire that the rocket wisp was outputting was also lighting the cherry bombs on the side of the cake in the process.

"_WHAT"S THIS_!? _CHERRY BOMB_!"

Swizzle and Candlehead sped up to get ahead of the explosives. "You could have told me you had that you know." Candlehead called out.

Barry noticed the cherry bombs just seconds from exploding, and turned to B.I.T. "Why do I get a sense of déjà vu from this?"

"It's probably because they did this exact thing in the movie." He replied. Barry shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Activate Sonic Spin Drift." B.I.T started typing on a holographic key board in front of him. Suddenly, the Bubble Blaster's four wheels contracted inside of the giant base gumball, turning the kart into a large blue sphere. The whole ball started rolling into a drift, boosting the speed of the "kart" just enough to push it ahead of the bombs as they started going off behind him.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

Because of the way the cake spiraled, Barry was gaining great speed from his power slide.

Swizzle chucked to himself "Hehe, let's see him get past th..what the.." He had just noticed the giant blue ball in his mirror traveling towards him; so much that he didn't notice that he ran into Candlehead. Swizz tried to re-straighten the Tongue Twister out, but unfortunately, ended up driving right off of the edge.

* * *

"Aw crud." He cursed as he fell straight down. "Alright, once I respawn, I'll really have to push it to.." But Swizzle didn't fall off of the track and re-spawn back at the top where he was. Instead, he landed at the bottom of one of the cake's many layers.

"Oh, come on." He cursed his misfortune. He started driving only to realize a couple of seconds later, since Taffyta had blown up most of the cake with the gone, meaning he and anyone else who didn't drive past this part in time would have to wait for the track to respawn. "Oh, you gotta to be kidding me." Swizzle said face palming as he came to a stop.

He turned to see who else was going to be waiting to finish the race. Jubileena and Rancis were trying to get in front of Minty, who was approaching the mountain now. Swizzle decided that if he was going to be stuck down here for the next few minutes, he may as well try to impress his crush. As she approached him, he pointed at her and winked, with a smile.

She blushed and winked back at him. "Bye Swizzy." She waved sweetly, pressing her button to use an item.

"What?" Swizzle said as his charm turned into confusion.

"_HOVER_!"

A green light appeared and surrounded the Veloci-Wrapper. Both Minty and her kart started floating up, completely bypassing the missing track and hovering up toward where the track resumed. Swizzle slammed his face against his steering wheel in embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the top of the cake, Barry had B.I.T change his Bubble Blaster back to driving on its 4 wheels. "That was Awesome." He declared as they went off of the jump across Cupcake Gorge. He started maneuvering his kart midair to do a few flips and spins for the cameras.

"_GOOD_! _GREAT_! _AWESOME_! _OUTSTANDING_! _AMAZING_!"

Barry's fans back at the starting line cheered at the stunts. "And it just got even more awesome." Barry said as they landed on the other side of the gap.

"That was pretty sweet. Now, on to victory." B.I.T agreed, as they started climbing Mt. Sundae.


	6. To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**A/N: Again, all of the text that is in Italics and ALL CAPS is what the announcer is saying.**

* * *

Vanellope was still a bit of distance away from those who didn't get stuck behind the destroyed cake mountain. She was pretty sure of herself that she had this race in the bag until she saw her rival, Taffyta pull upside of her.

"Didn't think we'd catch up so quickly, Miss President?" questioned the pink racer with a smirk.

Vanellope had been so confident, that she hadn't noticed Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Barry closing in on her positions. "Finally, I was just waiting for some decent competition to keep up with me." She joked.

Taffyta noticed the single power up box that lay ahead of them. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." She taunted back, pulling ahead to grab the item box before her friend/ rival. By the time Vanellope noticed the item box, Taffyta had already grabbed it.

"_SPRINKLE SPIKES_!"

Taffyta glanced behind her and smirked. "Stay Sweet." She said, letting her spiked trap loose. Vanellope was quick enough to glitch out of the way of the sprinkes, but the other three racers weren't quite as lucky. Adorabeezle and Candlehead spun out into the ice cream snow bank.

Barry was inside of his kart, watching Grumps on a virtual screen B.I.T had materialized. "Huh? What's happening? Did we start the chapter?" he suddenly turned his attention to the road, just as he was driving over Taffyta's Sprinkle Spike. "OH SKITTLES!" Barry yelled as his kart spun out. But instead of colliding with the snow bank like the other two girls, he crashed into the road closed sign that blocked the secret shortcut.

As Taffyta and Vanellope entered the tunnel into Sugar Coated Caves, Adorabeezle and Candlehead popped out of the ice cream snow. Beezle was use to the cold, and just shook off the frozen strawberry snow that had gotten on her.

"MY CANDLE!" came the saddened cries as Candlehead looked up to see that her beloved candle had gone out from the crash.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was just slightly behind Taffyta as they went through the rainbow sprinkled caves. She saw her chance to pull ahead of her rival as they neared the drop in the track.

"Weehaaa." Vanellope cheered as she started speeding downhill. Since the Candy Kart had better handling than the Pink Lightning, so she was able to catch up to Taffyta with the speed she gained from the drop.

"So, it's been a while since it was just you and me." The pink racer called over to her as Vanellope leveled her speed to hers.

"Yeah, how's about we make this one interesting. Last one out of the cave has to clean the other's kart for a week." The teal racer dared.

"Sounds good to me, have fun polishing my kart." Taffyta taunted as the two of them punched it. They were both neck and neck the whole way there; each kart had the same max speed.

It was Vanellope who pulled ahead first, but due to the Pink Lightning's better acceleration, Taffyta quickly tied it back up and started gaining the advantage.

It was Taffyta in front, then Vanellope, then Taffyta, than Vanellope.

Taffyta

Vanellope

Taffyta

Vanellope

This went on the entire way until the end of the cave was insight. As they neared the exit, both drivers got ready to make one final puss when they heard the announcer.

"_LASER_!"

From behind the two rivals suddenly came a teal beam of light. It travelled faster than either of the girls could blink, deflecting off of the cave's rainbow sprinkled walls. It dash past both of them as they were exiting the cave, and faded away to reveal Barry's Bubble Blaster.

"Ba-Boom!" He cheered from inside his kart. "Where did he come from?" asked a very shocked Taffyta.

"He probably spun out into the short cut back on the mountain." Vanellope answered.

As the three approached the finish line, it was Barry in first and Vanellope and Taffyta close behind fighting for second. "Come on Barry." He said to himself. "You're the main character of your own Fanfiction. You'll win this." He was about to cross the finish line, when all of a sudden a flurry of blue pixels appeared in front of him and re materialized as Vanellope's Candy Kart. She crossed the finish line in first. Barry had come second, followed by Taffyta in an extremely close third.

The president jumped out of her kart and removed her racing goggles. The other two got out of their karts and went over to her. "Not bad for your first race Barry." She told him, reaching her arm out for a hand shake.

"Thanks, good race, prez." He replied as he was putting B.I.T back on his wrist. He shook Vanellope's hand with a friendly smile. "_Damn you, real character priority over OCs, you and your immunity_." He secretly thought to himself.

She then turned to Taffyta. "Since I won, guess this means you're going to be my royal little kart cleaner." she teased.

"Okay your highness, and i was so close to beating you too." Taffyta playfully teased back as she stuck one of her lollipops in her mouth. "So Bubblestein, how did you catch up to us back in the cave?" she turned her attention to Barry.

"Easy." He started. "When you spun me out with your spikes, I crashed straight into this side road blocked by a sign, so I decided to drive down it instead of wasting time turning around. Lucky me, it took me right inside the cave where I found one of those Wisp power-ups, which happened to be laser. It gave me the power to reflect off of the walls to travel fast distances."

Adorabeezle sped through the finish line just then, followed by Candlehead coming in fourth and fifth respectively. They both hopped out of their karts, Candlehead ran excitedly towards her friends while Adorabeezle followed behind her. "That was the best, random roster race, ever." She cheered jumping up and down a few times.

"I agree, I really enjoyed Barry's idea of adding Wisp to the item selection. From what I saw, they seem like fun." Adorabeezle agreed with Candle.

"Well we all did well and had a great time which is what matters." Vanellope told her friends. As they all nodded in agreement, she looked back at the track. "Strange, the others should have finished by now."

"Yeah, about that…" Barry started scratching the back of his head. "Strawberry Shortcake over here ignited most of the cherry bombs on Cake Mountain, blowing up most of the track in the process." He explained, hinting toward Taffyta.

"Sorry about that, Vanellope." She said sheepishly. "I saw an opportunity to use one of those Wisp to my advantage, and I took it."

"uuugh." Vanellope threw her head back in exasperation. "We'd better find something to do. We'll probably be waiting a bit for them to catch up after the track respawns."

"It shouldn't be that long. Here comes Minty now." Taffyta motioned towards the Veloci-Wrapper crossing the finish line.

* * *

The group managed to find ways to entertain themselves as they waited for the rest of the racers. Vanellope was telling Taffyta and Minty about the time that her and Ralph won a tag team kart racing tournament over in Mario Kart Double Dash against Bowser and his son, and Barry was showing off B.I.T's capabilities to Candlehead and Adorabeezle.

Eventually they all heard the sound of race karts and saw the rest of the racer speeding towards them. Swizzle crossed the finish line next followed by Jubileena, then Rancis, Crumbalina, Gloyd, and Snowanna. "Now that everybody's here, we can hold the award ceremony." Vanellope announced.

She, Barry, and Taffyta took their first, second, and third places on the winner's stand respectively, ready to receive their trophies. Each avatar had their own personal victory pose that they would do if the player made it to the top 3. The camera crew focused their cameras on each of them as they were announced.

"_Third place: Taffyta Muttonfudge_!"

A bronze trophy floated down into her hands. "Stay Sweet." She winked at the camera as she did her signature spin in the air, holding up her trophy up happily.

"_Second place: Barry Bubblestein_"

Barry grabbed his silver trophy as it floated down to him. "I get to be on the cabinet art of the next Sugar Rush game because of this right? RIGHT?!" he said, tossing aside his trophy walking up to the camera the marshmallow was holding and grabbed the front of it.

"_First place winner: Congratulations Vanellope Von Schweetz_!"

Vanellope got a larger golden Trophy with the words "Congratulations" plated on the front. "Yay, top shelf." She cheered fist pumping the air.

The remaining racers cheered in applause for the three winners. With the ceremony concluded, the three of them hopped down from the stands. "Well this concludes our welcoming race for Barry." Vanellope told them all. "I got something I need to do. I'll be seeing you all tomorrow" she started to head towards her kart.

"Yeah, I best be heading off too. Got to get some practice in with my kart now that it's fixed." Barry started leaving too but then stopped. "OH, and if Beard Papa comes looking for me, Tell him… The Swizz did it." He added after thinking for a second.

"Wait, did what?" Swizzle jumped at the mention of his nickname.

"Uuuuhh, nothing." he said quickly.

But while walking backward from answering Swizzle, Barry accidentally tripped over his silver trophy that was on the ground, and fell backwards. When he rolled over, he saw that he'd accidentally fallen on Adorabeezle. "Oops, sorry about that." Barry apologized as he got up.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Beezle said as she started getting up. Barry held out his hand, and after a brief pause, she accepted his hand and Barry pulled her up. "Thanks Barry." She smiled at him.

"No prob, I didn't mean to trip over that trophy…or did I?" he joked coyly, which got a giggle from the winter racer. They then heard the giggle of Jubileena coming from behind them. That's when they realized, Barry was still holding Adorabeezle's hand. Both let go of each other, unsure of what to say or do next, both were blushing furiously (Barry more so from embarrassment). "Well see ya later." He suddenly said, hopping in his kart and racing off. The rest of them were left to try to process what had just happened.

"You have a crush." Sang Crumbelina from behind Adorabeezle.

"No I don't!" she denied, but her blush told otherwise. "Okay maybe I do." She admitted.

"Do you think he likes you back?" Jubileena teased.

"Maybe..." she wondered looking down at her hand, and started to leave.

Taffyta rolled her eyes at what just happened. "UGH, that kid just gets weirder and weirder."

"Gee, I wonder how this pairing will affect the fanfiction." Candlehead pondered to herself. She then gasped happily when she realized what she had just done. "BARRY! BARRY! I DID IT, I BROKE THE 4TH WALL. JUST LIKE YOU TAUGHT ME!" She cheered happily running after his kart, completely forgetting she had one of her own.

* * *

She drove towards her destination: Diet Cola Mountain. As she passed between the two sugar free lollipops and through the secret entrance, Vanellope parked her kart with a sigh of relief. She sometimes liked to come back to her old hideout to reflect on everything that had happened with Turbo and Ralph. Everything had regenerated after the reset. The Mentos, the boiling hot diet cola, and finally, her sponge cake bed and wrapper blankets. For old-time sake, she picked up a pebble and chucked it at the Mentos stalactite. It plopped into the cola, causing it to geyser up. Vanellope walked over to her old bed and hopped onto it. She wrapped herself up like a little homeless lady like she used to. "I'm thankful to have such great friend, and it's all thanks to Stinkbrain." She thought happily to herself.

And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the reason I posted this chapter early is because next chapter is where the plot is actually going to start going somewhere. Because of this, I was wondering If you would rather have longer chapters, or if the chapters are a good enough length. Please leave a review telling me which. There will be no new chapter next weekend so I can get the longer stuff typed up if that is what you guys decide on.**


End file.
